soy_bacon_and_piefandomcom-20200215-history
Zombot Uprising
Zombot Uprising '''is a story taking place in an alternate timeline in which BuzzieCo is working to create an army of robots to replace the US Military, but their mainframe is hacked, giving the robots zombie-like abilities. Plot Prologue The story begins with Buzzie Davis giving a speech to investors and military personnel. He says... "Hello everyone. You've probably heard about what my company has been doing recently. Why? Too many Americans have lost their life for crappy reasons fighting wars they did not need to. People have lost friends, brothers, sisters, parents, etc. We at BuzzieCo say no more. To prevent the deaths of your loved ones who serve, we are working on robotic soldiers to fight for this nation. For all of the current soldiers, we will donate to your pension to help you. Bottom line, we don't want to have to see those you care about lose their one and only life on the battlefield. Thank you" Making Your Mark One year has passed since Buzzie's speech. The robots army is almost completed as the complex the company uses specifically for their creations is booming with reporters trying and failing to report about the robot military. The focus now turns to some BuzzieCo employees on computers working on the coding for the soldiers. Their supervisor walks around and looks over the shoulder of one of the employees. "DAMN IT! Okay, I should calm down. That isn't the right coding. Do you want to make mistakes for your country?" the supervisor shouts "No, sir. I'll fix it" the employee sighs as he types letters and numbers into his computer program. Later in the day, the employee drives home, eats a salad and then grabs a video camera. Turning it on, he sits down and starts recording "If you've seen this, I'm dead. What I did to the robots changed the course of history forever. Look, I'm 49 years old and I've been unnoticed, bad-mouthed and abused for all of those years. From my parents, to my classmates, to my bosses to my co-workers, it's been a recurring theme. I've tried to stand up for myself and I ended up getting beaten up or fired from my job. I've lost all of my liking for humanity. Nobody has shown care for me. Nobody. And I want to be known. So, these robots will be my legacy and my payback. People told me how to make my mark in school and this....is my making my mark" he monologues before programming his video to be placed on YouTube in 4 days. The next day, when the employee goes back to work, he brings a mini pistol with him. When he goes to work, he puts a silencer on the gun and walks casually towards the control room for the robots. Using the pistol, he kills the employees working in the control room and takes out a computer chip from his pocket. Sliding the chip into a computer, the words "VIRUS UPLOAD" appear on the screen. A tear runs down the unnamed employee's cheek as he shoots himself in the head. The First Battles After the virus is placed into the computer (which is actually the main computer that controls the robots), the robots change completely. The virus created by the employee gave the robots along with the abilities they already have of not being able to hesitate or fear also makes them covet killing humans and become addicted to their blood to use as super fuel. The almost completed army of robots awakens and break down the door of the room they are in. Chasing the employees in their sights, they grab them, tear them apart with their hands and then use their blood like an energy drink on steroids. Running around the entire facility, the employee flee the facility and security guards attempt to fight the robots. Using weak pistols against a horde of robot-zombies, the shots do little damage. But, one guard empties his entire magazine into the neck area of the robot, decapitating it and killing it. "Guys! Aim for the head!" the guard shrieks as he sprints away in panic As the guards watch their colleagues being ripped apart, they run through the exit doors and try to drive away. Those who do leave are in so much fear and some actually commit suicide to avoid a brutal death at the hands of the "zombots". Police vehicles start driving up to the building. The second the first cop enters the building armed with his AR-15 assault rifle, he immediately sees the zombots mauling a guard and turning their attention to him. His fellow police offers come behind him and successfully use grenades and their shotguns/assault rifles to kill some of the robots, but the majority of them manage to survive and kill every police officer that came to the scene. After the quarrel at the robot-making facility, the robots run at full speed in different directions to destroy humans. Traveling in all directions, they instill fear into the hearts of humans. This causes suicides to avoid the painful deaths (similar to the ones committed by the guards) and murders in order to obtain supplies and money. The zombots run around everywhere, managing to reach Mexico and Canada by running at full speed. Boarding planes at airports, the zombots are delayed by the passengers, but end up killing the pilots and crashing planes into other nations. Those zombots were damaged in the plane crash, but not killed, which means that they kept defying expectations by wreaking more havoc around the globe directly and indirectly... Public Impact As mentioned earlier, a large portion of the population die from being murdered in order for their killers to gain supplies and from suicides due to fearing a ferocious death. With the zombots somehow spreading out, the LEPT, heroes and even villains work to fight off humanity's new enemy. The zombots prove to go after mutated humans as well, causing Cyclone, The Neutralizer and Crazyface to be targets. Also, Boris and Piggles learn that since the robots are only targeting humans, they need to defend humanity. Most of the Earth's heroes and villains are able to fight off their new enemy. The globally spread LEPT work to protect people from the panic with their military weapons. Being distracted by the zombot threat, civilians kill the soldiers as well to loot them and use their weapons to defend themselves. All across the world, it is a recurring theme. The LEPT and the militaries have difficulty fighting off an enemy that cannot fear, hesitate and gives 100% at all times. The armies are defeated before they have the chances to use their tanks, jets, etc. This causes fear from everyone, even the governments, who fall as well due to the fact that the zombots were supposed to replace the US Military, giving them colossal numbers and using those numbers to nearly wipe out the human race in several days. Other militaries and civilians do well fighting the zombots, but as mentioned, governments fall and they were unable to kill all of the zombots. They surprisingly kill a large portion of the zombots, but enough survive to be a major threat. The Hero Survivors '''One Week Later, AT&T Park in San Francisco Miles Sedlak, Gavin Lithwiler, Crazyface, Neutralizer, MrGarthyP, RoboLady and Isha (who managed to flee India to come help his allies) are in the San Francisco Giants clubhouse at the stadium. As they talk about the defenses they set up (Gavin places landmines and a motion activated minigun outside the stadium) and decide on the name "zombots" for their enemy, they also point out how stupid the pissed off employee was to ruin humanity over being bullied. After their conversation and time sleeping, RoboLady flies around to scout for other survivors and supplies. As she flies around, she sees something she hoped she wouldn't- a horde of zombots running around rampaging through the city and immediately flies back to the stadium. Flying really fast and surprising herself, she enters the stadium and runs into Neutralizer "Quince" she pants "They're heading for the stadium" "But we just got here" he whines as he runs to find his fellow heroes As the heroes get set up with weapons and see the zombots destroying property to get to them. The motion activated minigun starts to annihilate the zombots and Miles, Gavin and Garth wield .50 cal sniper rifles which do damage when they hit the neck area and decapitate the zombots. "They die if their heads come off!" Gavin shouts to his comrades After the minigun kills many zombots, six of them run into the gun and the rest of them run into it, breaking it. Just then, they run close enough to trigger the landmines, which also do damage to the horde. Once they get too close, they abandon their plan to fight the zombots and flee to McCovey Cove and make a water escape. Turning around firing their guns at the horde, they still do little damage as they run for their lives. RoboLady starts to fly two heroes at a time down to the speedboats, which are on the water already. RoboLady does get everyone down to the boats except herself as she uses her jetpack. Flying away, they flee towards their backup base that Miles Sedlak thought of- Alcatraz Island. While they're on the boats, Miles starts to talk about what is happening for no reason. "You know, we're lucky we had ways to contact each other. And we're lucky that Isha came from India to find us. I thought San Francisco was the best possible base..." Miles rambles to nobody in particular Surprise Allies & A Gigantic Sacrifice As the heroes escape by the water, the zombots jump into the water and start to swim at them. Not being able to catch the speedboats, but keeping up with them. Then, out of nowhere, a shock comes to the heroes. A figue materializes out of the water and crushes almost all of the zombots. Revealing himself to be Hurricano, a helicopter with Beatus and Tonis manning machine guns also comes to kill a lot of zombots as well. Hurricano then makes a massive wave to push back the zombots and buy the new survivor group time. Once they all get to Alcatraz, the hero group wants answers. "Why'd you save us?" Isha asks "We were looking around for survivors. The three of us were lucky to find each other just like you guys were lucky to find each other. And, obviously, we need allies in a time like this" Tonis replies "But, where is everyone? Muller? Caballo? Piggles and Boris?" Hurricano wonders "We can only assume that they didn't make it. They probably lost their lives fighting for others- at least Piggles and Boris" Gavin sighs before correcting himself with what he believes is true Sitting around eating and chatting about previous experiences, the inevitable comes- the zombots come back and are swimming to the island. "Oh no" Beatus whimpers "This will never stop. They'll all come for us until we all die" Hurricano moans The heroes start to use long range firearms and weapons to kill as many zombots as they can. Throwing grenades into the water, using their .50 caliber rifles and Beatus somehow effectively using his sticky foam gun to neutralize the zombots, they fight until some of them make it to the land. Neutralizer's super breath blows the heads off of some zombots, but there are still too many of them for everyone to survive. RoboLady is thinking hard and comes to an idea. Realizing that Hurricano was right, she has one final idea. "Hurricano, I'll horde them up. I'll fly around them to keep them away. And then, I want you to make the biggest, deadliest wave you can. I'll take as many out as I can, but this is what I feel I have to do guys. I will miss you all" she says as a tear runs down her face. Flying away before anybody can stop her, she leaves everyone stunned over her decision. Using her rocket launchers and arm-machine guns to kill lots of zombots. Moving around them to keep them all together, she shoots a rocket into the sky to signal Hurricano and flies down into the water to be bait. Hurricano them reluctantly forms a giant wave that sends everyone in it flying back and smashing all that's in it. The heroes sit around and mourn their loss, but they do realize that after a few days of camping at Alcatraz, no zombots were left. Her plan to use a colossal wave to wipe out hundreds of zombots together worked. The world defied the odds and defeated a superior enemy. The confirmed survivors look around, thinking that what has happened made absolutely no sense, but they deal with it and honor Lydia's decision to give her life to save the human race. Trivia *The photo's original link is http://tinyurl.com/ntny7dm *This is the first story written in this universe that takes place on an alternate timeline *This is the first story to not feature any photos to elaborate on the events due to the fact that none of the events really had a picture the author liked to go with them Category:Alternate Timeline Stories Category:Stories